


But Daddy I Love Him

by Holyastronauts



Series: Colors- Eden AU [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Codependency, Drama & Romance, Inconsistent perspectives, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Drama, Unhealthy Relationships, past love blossom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyastronauts/pseuds/Holyastronauts
Summary: Kids these days don't have any respect for anyone. They just do whatever they want. They don't think of anything like consequences or regrets.A story of "Adam" and "Eve" told through the eyes of strangers, friends, and family.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Series: Colors- Eden AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166558
Comments: 54
Kudos: 135





	1. What Else is There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what is he thinking??
> 
> Concept Board:  
> https://24-hrs.tumblr.com/post/642852514625126400/langa-hasegawa-smitten-hes-pulling-me-in

It's not everyday you get a new student in the middle of the year. More so, a student from the other side of the world. Therefore, as the boy's homeroom teacher, is it so odd that he'd unconsciously pay more attention to Langa Hasegawa than he would his other students? He needs to know what kind of kid this is so he can know how to deal with him. Know if he's gonna cause any problems; whether he's bullying others or is being bullied.

For the first 2 months though, he seems like a quiet enough student. He tries not to fall asleep in class which is more than the teacher can say for most of these damn kids. Although, he has been caught texting or watching videos during lectures based on what the other instructors say (but come on, what kid hasn't). Langa's not loud or disruptive and for that the teacher grateful enough. Canada didn't send them a golden child, but thank God they didn't send their worst.

He almost believed he had this new kid all figured out, until the day the pale boy boredly strolled into class right at the bell's sound off. The problem wasn't Langa's uncaring nature about his near tardiness, but rather the deep purpling mark blooming where his jaw and neck met. Regardless of the fact that the 17 year old had only been in this country for 2 months (2 months too soon to be casually attending school with a hickey on display in his opinion), what threw the teacher off was the teen's indifference to what his peers might think. He's been teaching high school students for more than a decade, and if there's one thing he's grown sure of, it's that high schoolers care about what their peers think of them. That's how they keep each other in line. The kids who were blasé about this social rule tended to be...trouble. He'd have to keep an eye on Langa Hasegawa after all.

* * *

Reki didn't want to notice anything, so he pretended it wasn't there. He knew who left that mark on Langa, and knew that the hickey put on display wasn't the only one on his best friend's body.

He felt sick.  
Disgusted.  
Miserable.  
Angry.  
At himself.  
Never at Langa.  
It wouldn't be fair. The Canadian didn't know about Reki's feelings for him. And if he chose this Adam asshole, then... augh, what the hell is even happening right now? What the hell is Langa thinking?

Seeing as Reki is currently his only friend, Langa had told him about it when he and Adam hooked up for the first time a couple weeks ago. He was shy about it, but also vibrating with excitement and...love -- a look in his eyes that Reki had never seen before.  
It hurt. When Langa recounted how the college senior had kissed him for the first time in the empty skatepark.  
It hurt so much. When Langa had looked to him, his best friend, for assurance; sharing his insecurities about not being good enough for someone like Adam. Langa talked about the 24 year old like he was a god.

Reki remembers back in freshman year, their health teacher gave a lecture about relationships and dating. She talked about how some people take advantage of others, and use them and hurt them. Toxic. She'd used that word.  
"It's more likely if there's a significant difference in age, rank, or class. This gives them more power. So I don't want you girls to think it's cool to date some old guy, got it?" She'd laughed to lighten the mood. At the time Reki didn't care.

They're having lunch on the roof like nothing's wrong.  
Reki's on his phone like nothing's wrong.  
Langa is texting, and by the slight smile on his pouty lips, Reki knows who he's texting.  
He tries to pretend the hickey isn't there, but the sun brightens Langa's already snow white skin, and the bruise is an ugly aberration. It's a darker shade than it was this morning. It's like it's invading his friend's body. Corrupting him.

Reki's only met Adam once. At the skatepark last month. Langa was with him. Adam was dominating some guy on the half pipes. Sent the poor man to the hospital with a busted knee and a cracked skull. Up 'till then Reki had only heard about how brutal Adam is. But seeing it made him furious.  
The guy is a sadistic asshole, that's what Reki concluded.

"Who's that?", Langa had asked him, his tone almost as if he was trying to sound disinterested.

"That's Adam, professional asshole." He should've tried harder.

After he and Langa practiced on the mini ramps for a bit, the sun was pretty much set, and Reki went to grab some drinks from the vending machine for the ride back to Dope. When he returned, Adam was talking to Langa. Something he said put a small smile on Langa's face and a glint in his crystal blue eyes. Leaning on his board, Adam picked a small white flower off the parched grass, twirling it in his gloved hand while speaking. Langa gestured to tuck his silver blue hair behind his ear, but Adam beat him to it, tucking the white flower there along with the silken strands. Langa blushed, smile widening, his eyes never leaving Adam's. Reki's stomach dropped.

Reki hates Adam. He's never hated anyone before. He knows this now because he's never felt the anger, and fear, and disgust he feels for Adam towards anyone else. Hating someone scares him. Just as loving someone. It's terrifying.

"Dude look at this." Reki looks up from his phone when nudged by Langa's elbow. The taller is closer now, holding his phone so both he and Reki can view the screen.

"Hm, what?" Reki hums, focusing on the screen, trying not to think too much about Langa's winter crisp scent that has recently been tainted by the lingering trace of tobbaco.

The man on the screen is dressed expensively in dark blue slacks and a matching vest worn over a crisp white button-down, tucked in with the sleeves rolled over his elbows. His midnight blue hair contrasts his look. It's wild, covering most of his face, save for an arrogant grin that shows his fang-like canines. He's on a black longboard, zooming at an increasing speed towards the edge of a tall staircase.

"No way hes gonna jump that." Reki says, his mouth partially agape. He doesnt realize he's holding his breath.

"Watch." Langa whispers. His breath quickened. The man in the video kicks the board off the cement and flips it over his black Armani loafers, successfully turning it over before securing both feet under the wheels of the board. He lands the board on the rail of the stairs, solidly shredding down what must have been at least 60 steps.

"Holy shit." Reki can't take his eyes off the video. This dude's got a death wish.

"I know, watch." Langa gets closer to him, Reki can feel his rushed breath.

Right before he reaches the flat end of the rail, the man somehow kicks the board back onto its face and lands soundly on the cement below. No flailing or wobbling, just gliding away like he's skating on a freshly paved street. The video pauses to mark its conclusion.

"What the hell?" Reki let's out the breath he's been holding, "That was insane." He looks at Langa, who's quickly sending a text. A light blush paints his face when he receives an immediate response. He smiles and puts his phone down, replacing it with a carton of milk. His smile grows to show a hint of his teeth, like he can't help it.

"What?" Reki asks, taking the bait. Langa's eyes are practically stars, his smile ever growing even as he tries to tamper it down by biting his bottom lip. "What is it, why're you looking at me like that?"

Before he drinks his milk, Langa answers, "The guy in the video is Adam. He says he knows its insane, and he's gonna teach me how to do it this weekend." He drinks his milk.

Reki is speechless.  
He fucking hates Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eden supremacy


	2. Golden hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people have all the luck.
> 
> Concept Board:  
> https://24-hrs.tumblr.com/post/642855269358092289/eden-skating-is-a-ritual-of-love-its-like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual themes.  
> 

Lately, there's a couple that frequents the A&W on Sunday nights. Well more like Monday mornings, seeing as its around 2 or 3am when they make their entrance. That's usually when it's emptiest -- dead empty actually.

Guessing by the Rolex watch the taller of the two is wearing, Shinosuke doesn't think they pick the place due to its affordable prices, but rather the "open 24/7" neon sign that steadly hums at the window.

They only ever order poutine, "with extra cheese" the pale lanky teen says.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Shinosuke couldn't understand him due to his accented Japanese and the fact that his face is tiredly pressed onto the sturdy chest of his boyfriend. The older guy, probably college, maybe grad school, gently runs his fingers through the younger's dusty blue hair. Tucking some strands behind his ear that uselessly falls back onto his face, hiding some bruises that the cashier knew he had no business asking about. The older guy, who Shinosuke knows as "Adam", leans down to whisper something in the pale boy's ear.  
The cashier is glad that these two only come in at this ungodly hour, when no one else can be bothered by their...closeness.

"Baby Blue" (as Shinosuke has dubbed him due to his fading blue hair) tiredly leaves Adam's side to sit at a secluded booth in the corner. The cashier notices he drags both their skateboards with him. The skateboards, how could he forget. The kid must've face planted, which would account for the bruise blooming on his temple.

"Poutine. Extra cheese, two bottles of cold water, and a bag of ice." Ah, there's the cold commanding voice he's associated with this asshole. Gotta love costumer service. Forcing on an "it's almost 3am, give me a break man" costumer approved smile, Shinosuke asks the mandatory question, "will that be all sir?"

He can feel rich boy's hatred from him grow. If looks could kill. Adam pulls out a black card and pays for the food.  
Who the fuck uses a black card to pay for french fries?  
Rich assholes with foreign, model looking guys snuggling into them as they order those fries, that's who.

"Bring the order to the table."  
Seeing as this is their 4th time here during his shift, Shinosuke has to bite his tongue from saying, "I know".

With nothing to do, the cashier can only watch the two lovebirds out of the corner of his eye. The teenager had his head on the table when Adam got there. Not lifting it up even as the man sat next to him and held his small waist in one palm, easily pulling "Baby Blue" onto his lap. It looked like Adam was saying something to him, but Shinosuke's too far away to hear it and quickly loses interest in watching them, as they are mostly shielded from his field of vision anway.

When their order is ready, he glances over at them, and, like he expected, some kind of PDA is occuring. This time it is a slow make out session; Adam's hand is in the boys hair, holding him in place while he slowly makes the teen shiver and melt with his tongue. "Baby Blue" sits helpless in Adam's lap, arms wrapped around the man's neck, fingers gently playing with the sapphire blue hair at his nape, just taking whatever his boyfriend did to make him moan.

Well, this was much tamer than the time Shinosuke could swear that the teen was trying (and failing) to discretely ride his boyfriend's dick. Don't get him wrong, Shinosuke quite appreciated seeing a hot, runway model looking twink trying not to moan as he's being fucked in public as much as the next guy. He just wished he wasn't part of whatever softcore they were going for. A little warning would've been nice before he'd come to their table to give them their order, only to be met by a whimpering teen who was trying to hide his flushed face between his arms on the table, but his lucky bastard of a boyfriend made him look directly at Shinosuke and say "t-thank you...f-for the, ahh ah, Adam I can't..." and that's how Shinosuke will forever know that this handsome, rich, lucky asshole's name is indeed "Adam".  
Being put in that situation was both the most humiliating and one of the major highlights of the cashier's life. It was a story that none of his friends believed, and that's how you know its a damn good story.

But to avoid that from happening again, Shinosuke always makes it a point to see what those two are up to before he goes anywhere near their table. One time was enough fap material to last him a lifetime, thank you very much.

It seems like tonight, the teen was in less of a horny mood, so kissing was all they were going to do...he hoped.

"One poutine, two waters, and a bag of ice." He announced, placing their tray on on table. "Baby Blue" thanked him in english and Adam gave him a look that said, "Leave. Now."  
Fucking bastard didn't deserve this angelic looking kid if you asked him.

A few early morning stragglers came and went as the two stayed in their little nook. "Baby Blue" never once left Adam's embrace. The man covered the boy, snuggling him, laying kisses wherever he wished, and mumbling words into his hair and neck that resulted in a puff of amused breath, a near laugh, or just a groan.

"Adam stop, god, you're so embarrassing..." was the only thing Shinosuke could pick up around 4am. The words were laced with light laughter, cut off by a muffled and giggly kiss...which quickly turned into another make out session. Must be nice.

At one point, they were silent. Shinosuke glanced over to see if they'd left. They were both on their phones. The teen was snuggled up to his boyfriend, watching something on his phone. The man's wine red jacket being used as a make shift blanket for him. The teen's snow white fingers nonchalantly placed a nearly spent cigarette onto Adam's lips, which was inhaled graciously, visibly shrinking the stick as it burned down near it's filter. As if to thank the angel for the cigarette (which Shinosuke knew originally belonged to the man), Adam bent over and shotgunned the smoke onto the other's pink parted lips. The entire action was comfortable, almost aesthetic in its method.  
He didn't get this job to see movie-esque people flaunt their perfect, grunge-indie movie romance in his face.

Finally, at 5am, they left in a sleek black Mercedes that picked them up from the entrance. Imagine, going through your whole life living like that. Man, some people had it all.

* * *

She didn't want to be a nagging mother, she never felt she needed to be. She trusted her son, and he gave her no reason for her to be suspicious of him or worried for his well being...until now.  
She could understand his making new friends in this new environment. After the loss of his father...Oh, everything changed for her poor boy almost overnight.  
He had every reason to be rebellious but...she just wanted him to be safe. He had said his cuts and bruises were due to skateboarding and she accepted that with no questions asked, happy that he had found something to take his mind off...well everything, and that he had befriended a good kid like Reki.

Miss Hasegawa held up the sleek silver cigarette case she found peaking out of Langa's backpack. It only had one stick securely kept inside.  
She felt her eyes heat with tears.  
This...she'd talk to him at dinner.  
He didn't show for dinner.

Around 12AM, she received a text from him that read: 'staying at Reki's, won't be home. Love you.'

She eyed the expensive looking cigarette case, knowing that her son had just lied to her. She laid her head on the glossy wooden table and delicately traced the frame of their family picture.

"Oliver, what do I do?"  
The tear only fell due to gravity.  
She solemnly closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
She lift her head and quickly wiped the track the tear had annoyingly left on her cheek.  
She picked up her phone:  
'See you tomorrow honey.'  
'Be safe, don't do anything I wouldn't do 😉'  
She sighed, and locked her phone.  
Tucking a loose strand of hair, her eyes once again landed on the picture of her husband and her baby boy.  
She unlocked her phone.  
'I love you too. Let's talk tomorrow okay?'

When she'd finished her night routine, she checked her phone.  
1:31AM  
'Okay.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments.  
> Eden supremacy ✊🏽


	3. Futile Devices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many people love you, I hope you realize how lucky you are.
> 
> Concept Board for Langa:  
> https://24-hrs.tumblr.com/post/642660775608123392/langa-hasegawa-snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings, just plot.

Akari noticed that Langa had an additional hickey to replace the now fading one he showcased on Friday. He had a square peice of gauze taped to his temple. Probably another skateboarding accident. The whole class was used to seeing Langa come in with some bruise or scrape now, thanks to Reki snatching him away from the rest of them.  
But the hickies, the hickies were new.

It's no secret that Langa is officially the hottest guy in school. He looks like a Vouge model and she could only think that his parents are probably very beautiful people. Additionally, the guys describe him as "chill", mainly because he doesn't say much and doesn't seem to react to many things... except skateboarding apparently.

Akari wasn't like her classmates who would just see a good looking guy and think he's the greatest person. No, she has been skeptical of Langa Hasegawa since day one. She couldn't deny his Paris Fashion Week good looks, but after watching him for a while now, she's summed up that his "chill" personality is caused by the fact that he most likely can't understand a majority of his peers when they speak rapid Japanese at him, nor does he know how to respond -- in Japanese -- in a way that would accurately express himself. So he just chooses to opt out. This theory was further collaborated by her position on the student council, which allowed her to see some of his written work (which is at a 2nd grade level by the way) and know that he got leniency on his papers; having them written in English rather than Japanese.

She has indeed been studying Langa, but not because she liked him or anything, just because well, she wanted to see what was so good about him. So far she's found...nothing. Actually, her investigations (not stalking, investigations) has brought up quite the contrary conclusion.

Langa Hasegawa is a pretty wild person.

Langa Hasegawa has a boyfriend. And not just any boyfriend, but a boyfriend who's name is Ainosuke Shindo.  
Yes THE Ainosuke Shindo.  
Early graduate of Tohoku University.  
Holder of a Berkeley MBA.  
Current hottest TA at Meio University.  
Prodigal son of the Shindo business empire.  
THAT Ainosuke Shindo.

When she saw a black, unmarked car drop Langa off a nice mile away from school, so it could seem that he'd skateboarded to school from home, she just had to do some digging on what the heck was going on. She never ever thought she'd uncover that the new kid was dating the most powerful family in their prefecture, or that the only son of that family even swung that way.

Just knowing this information alone made Akari feel afraid for her life.  
She has to go to her grave with this.

"Hey Akari." Her glasses almost bounced off her nose with how sharply she jerked at Langa's cool voice saying her name.  
'Oh shit, he knows that I know, he knows that I know, oh shit.'

"Y-yes?" She tried to keep her voice from reflecting the panic in her mind. Why didn't she just mind her own business? Why?

Langa didn't seem to care about her internal turmoil, continuing in his ever present impassive tone.

"Teach said that you'd help me with filling out those forms about college and the future, or whatever."

It took a while for her brain to cool down and catch up with what he was saying. Forms? Forms! Right, the forms!

"Y-yea -- yes!" She straightened her posture, confidence of a reliable student council member back in play when she settled on the fact that she was safe...for now. "Yes, I can help you with translations Langa. Have you filled it out in English?"

The boy looked dazed, like he wasn't really listening to anything she was saying. She noticed the beginnings of dark circles under his eyes. Has he slept?

"Uh Langa?" At his name, his eyes focused on her. There was a hiccup of silence before he raised both perfectly trimmed brows. His face saying, "huh? Say that again?"

"Uh, I wanted to know if you filled out the forms in English? I can translate them for you."

"Oh, yea, uh lemme get it. Sorry." He went back to his desk and retrieved the papers from a bag he sometimes took to school. She always found it odd that he seemed to have two different backpacks. "Here. Thanks for your help." He handed her the files.

"Yep, no problem." She gave him the best "I'm reliable" smile she had practiced, and he returned it with a polite head nod before returning to his seat. Right away he rest his head on the table and refused to move from that spot until the bell marking the end of self study rang.

Akari looked at him solemnly. Must be tough dating such an amazing person like Ainosuke Shindo. She felt kind of bad for him. No way a relationship like that would last. Not within the Shindo family at least.  
Poor guy.

* * *

Reki was concerned about the late nights Langa's been spending with Adam. It was really putting a toll on his friend, and he needs it to stop. Actually he needed this entire relationship to stop, but baby-steps.

"You gotta stop staying up all night on school nights. That means Sunday nights too dude." They were on the roof, once again enjoying their lunches in relative peace. This time Reki brought a bento his mom had some time to make, and Langa stuck with a carton of milk and a curry bun.

" 'm, yea, your right."

Shocked at the easy give, Reki turned his head to the bluenette, "Really?!" His voice came out louder than he expected.  
Langa gave him an inquisitive glance, as if saying "is it that deep?".

"Yea. Really. I don't know if I can survive school without sleep. I don't know how Adam does it. Dude's a vampire." Langa took another bite of his bun, looking up at the sky. The clouds were out today. It wasn't too bright.

"Oh, wow...I guess I just thought you'd put up more of a fight." Reki gave the other a shy glance, waiting for a reaction. Langa drank his milk, cool as a cucumber.

'Maybe he's just really sleepy' Reki thought, relaxing his shoulders and leaning back on the fence.

"Why?"

Reki was surprised by his friend's voice cutting through the peaceful still. He needed a second to register that Langa was continuing their conversation.

"Uh...well, you said Adam is super busy and that you guys can only hang out and skate together on the weekends right? So...", Reki trailed off, not really wanting to get to what he was implying.

Langa didn't say anything. His eyes were closed. The red head would've thought he was sleeping if it weren't for his following words,

"...so you thought I'd cling to him ... Like be together every waking second, something like that?" Langa said it like it was a joke, his quiet voice seemingly holding back the punchline. Waiting for the good part.  
His eyes were still closed.  
He was so beautiful.  
Reki wondered if he knew.

"Well, if I was dating someone, and could only see them two times a week...I'd want to spend every waking second with them." He ended it there, opting to stuff his mouth with rice so he would stop talking.

"Hmmm", Langa hummed, his peaceful smile growing an inch, as if he was viewing a sentimental memory behind his closed eyes.  
He opened his eyes and slowly turned to Reki.  
The wind blowing past him made him look ethereal.  
"You would wouldn't you, Reki." His smile grew fond.

Reki suddenly wondered what happened between him and Adam over the weekend.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Just to start.  
Langa shifted his body back into a sitting position, relaxing his back and head on the fence. He fiddled with the milk carton in his hand, as if thinking about the question.

Reki waited, concern growing in his chest.  
If that bastard did anything to Langa-

"I love him." Langa's voice was low, almost a whisper. It cracked, as if the words stuck in his throat. His crystalline eyes stared tiredly at the poor cardboard carton he'd taken his anxieties out on.

Reki didn't say anything.  
What do you say to that?  
He wanted to leave.

Langa continued, a small painful smile on his face.  
Airing his fears.  
Brave.  
Braver than Reki.

"I love him, a lot. I don't know...what to do."

Reki nodded.

Langa continued.

"I don't think, he loves me. Not like I love him."  
Langa sighed.

"Why not?"  
Reki doesn't know why he asked. He supposes it because he's such a good friend.  
A good friend.

"I...wanted him to meet my mom..."

"He said no?"  
Langa let's out a derisive breath.  
Reki hates it.

"He said...something stupid. But I get it."  
A pause.

Reki thinks he won't tell him.

"He said, he's Adam...and I'm Eve...and that's more important, more real, than Ainosuke and Langa." Langa looked at him. Waiting.

Ainosuke.  
Reki's heard that name before.

Ainosuke. Shindo.

"Wait...Adam?...Adam is Ainosuke Shindo of Shindo Enterprise?!"

"Yea."  
That's it?  
That was not the proper reaction!  
What in the hell is Langa thinking?!

"La-Langa...I don't..." he paused at Langa tensed smile, and took a breath.

They sat in silence for a while.

He continued, "You're right. What he said was stupid."

Langa laughed.  
Reki looked at him like he was crazy.  
He was so beautiful when he laughed. He wanted him to laugh more.

"W-what!? I'm trying to be cool with all of this okay?! Gimme a break!"

"Sorry sorry. Thanks Reki." He calmed down, and smiled warmly at his friend. "Really thanks...for not calling me crazy or... you know." He sighed, as though a weight had been taken off his shoulders.

They both leaned back on the fence.

Reki spoke first.

"What're you gonna do?"

Langas eyes were closed once again.

"I dunno. I guess I'll just see how it all goes."

"What if it all goes to hell."

"Then I'll be in hell."

Reki didn't like that.

* * *

She got home early so she could catch her son before he began making dinner.

He was asleep on the couch when she walked through the foyer.

She decided to make dinner instead. Let him sleep.

"What're you making?" Langa mumbled in English, his brain still booting up Japanese as he'd just woken up.

"Just some fried rice and side dishes. Nothing crazy." She responded in English, giving him a break for the moment.

"Hm." He began setting the table.

All day at work, she had been thinking about how she would approach this topic. After talking through hypotheticals with some co-workers, she decided to just let him tell the story.  
And trust him.  
He was almost 18, it wouldn't make sense to try and stifle or judge him now. Well, not too much.  
She'd have to hear the story first.

After placing the last plate of food in front of the family picture, they seated, and she took a deep breath. She could do this.

"We can talk in English if it's easier right now." She began.  
Casual. Be casual.

"Yea, okay." He took a bite of his rice. His tone as impassive as ever. So far so good.

"Okay, what's up? Don't leave anything out."  
She couldn't eat.  
Was she being over bearing?

Langa, as though sensing her anxiety, gave her a light hearted look, lifting one brow to say "you sure about that?"

She giggled.  
Okay, okay this was okay.  
This was going well.

"Fine, leave out the tmi."

He smiled, letting out a breath through his nose.

"Was planning on it mom."

"Alright, so...who is he? When did you meet? When's he coming over?"

Let's go with the fun route.

Langa took a deep breath, his smile growing and eyebrows raising as he finished chewing his food.

"How do u know they're a 'he' ?" He teased, drinking some water while eyeing her with a knowing smile.

Fun route, definitely fun route.

"Well first of all, mothers intuition." He laughed. She smiled.  
She wanted to pat his hair and hug him.  
Something was bothering him.  
"Right, knew you wouldn't buy that one."

"No no, mothers intuition. What's the second give away?" He was fully grinning at her now.

She sighed, still smiling, "Well, I saw this really cool and expensive looking cigarette case, with the initials S.A. carved into it, and it looked way too masculine for a girl." She drank her water.

His turn.

Langa's grin dwindled to more of a smile.  
Ok.  
Still smiling.  
Still good.

"So...did I guess right?"  
Keep the momentum. Don't interrogate.

He nodded his head forward slightly. Looking down at his plate. He looked back at her and picked up his chopsticks.

"Yea. Yep. You got it." He took a non-existent bite of his food. She pretended not to notice.

"Well? Is he nice?"

Keep it casual.  
Don't interrogate.  
Let him tell the story.

She took a non-existent bite of her food. He pretended not to notice.

"No, not really." He laughed a bit. Playing with some spam in the rice.

She looked at him.  
Okay, so not nice. Cigarette case. Bad boy?

"Next your gonna tell me he drives a Harley?"

Another breathy laugh escaped from his nose. He nodded his head no, smiling.

"Nah, he's a boarder."

"Oh, a skateboarder huh? Wow look at you! Really finding your niche."

"You could say that...yea I guess." He blushed. He looked at her, finally.

She smiled at him. Trying to hide the worry in her eyes. She hoped she did a good job.

"Dont worry mom. I'm okay. No, I'm not smoking or doing drugs or anything like that okay? Just boarding. That's all ... I promise I won't get a tattoo of his name."  
She laughed, she couldn't help it. She loved her boy so much.

"A tattoo's where I draw the line mister, got it?"

"Yea, got it."

She placed her small manicured hand of over his larger ones. Hes grown so much. No longer her little boy, he was becoming a man. He squeezed her fingers in his hands, reassuring her. An unspoken "trust me."  
Thats all she could do.

"I don't know if you'll meet him though." Langa continued. "He's kind of in a really tight spot with his family and stuff so...its not a good time."

She nodded. Looking down at their hands.

"Make sure you tell me first whenever you decide to bring him over. Gotta make sure this place is presentable."

He smiled.

"Yea, promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept Board for Ainosuke:
> 
> https://24-hrs.tumblr.com/post/642659653646516224/ainosuke-shindo-adam
> 
> Eden supremacy ✊🏽


	4. Lullabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're my first love. I wanted only you.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual themes. Aggressive behavior.
> 
> Concept board for Adam:  
> https://24-hrs.tumblr.com/post/642761198118535168/teen-adam-ainosuke-shindo-pt1-rebel-im-free

There was a high schooler at this party and Kojiro didn't like the fact that he was practically being fucked with his clothes on by his friend Ai, or as some knew him, Adam. 

Ai, Kojiro, and Kaoru had decided to throw a small party consisting of only their close friends and plus ones, in celebration of the opening of their underground (highly dangerous and very illegal) skate park...well it was more of a badass "course", but Kaoru called it a "park" so he'd feel less like a criminal. 

Kojiro didn't care what they called it so long as he had a place to skate to his hearts content and not be at risk of losing his job at the restaurant because it was "unprofessional". 

Kaoru, being the main IT person at their university and the president of the schools famous calligraphy club, also wanted the same thing. 

Put that together with Ainosuke's position as the heir to the conglomerate that employed nearly 40% of their prefecture ... well you can see all interests were aligned. 

The 3 friends decided to start their own skate park.  
One where no one had to know each other's real names or identities.  
One so secret that only the best could come in and start beef.  
One that was so challenging that it would be worth it if you got in.  
And of course, it was illegal because...well no permits, age restrictions, or laws would be enacted in that place. The only rule was to skate. 

Ai was the one who set the specific conditions of "dangerous", "unlawful", and "anything goes". 

Kaoru, who was already known as "Cherry Blossom" by the locals at the public skate park, was totally against the "unlawful" part. He just wanted to skate in peace, not become a pseudo-criminal. 

But Kojiro, who was already known as "Joe", liked the idea of "anything goes", and in order to have the freedom and privacy they sought, they couldn't put the place on a map, so it'd have to be unlawful trespassing at the very least. 

It took a few days for Kojiro to convince his pastel pink ex (they're taking another break) to be okay with the skatepark, which they called "S". 

Kojiro and Ai handled the location, construction, and cops, while Kaoru took care of the codes and cameras for any tech Ainosuke said was necessary. 

The recent completion of the course brings them to now: at the celebration party in Ai's spacious off-campus apartment. 

Kojiro drew his brows at what he was seeing. 

The teen was sat on Ai's lap, his skinny jean clad thighs around the man's waist, grinding his ass down on Ai's dick. Well it was more like the hands that Ai held the kid's hips with were forcing him down on his dick and the boy was trying to keep up as he was tongue fucked by the older.  
He hid his face in Ai's neck as one of Ai's hands made its way under his white tee, not so discretely pinching a nipple that caused the teen's breath to hitch and his hold around Ai's neck to tighten. 

Yes this is Ai's home and it's their party, so he could do whatever he wanted...but since when was Ai into teenagers? Let alone dry fucking teenagers on the couch? At least show some decency and get a room, for the kid's sake. 

Only their close friends were here and all of them were over 21, Kojiro himself just turned 24. The kid must've been scared. 

He didn't like this. 

"Where the fuck is your shirt Koji?", Kaoru's biting voice came from behind him. He turned to see his ex, beautiful and pissed off as ever. 

"I dunno babe, my body’s just allergic to it." He decided to go for a lame joke. Even though Kaoru scoffed, he knows the pink haired beauty loves his lame jokes. 

"You're so full of yourself, it's embarrassing and gross." Kaoru rolled his slim eyes and crossed his arms, but he was still standing there, and he'd talked to Kojiro first, AND called him "Koji".  
Oh yeah, they are so getting back together after tonight.  
Kaoru wanted it and Kojiro would happily give it.  
It'd take some work though. Kaoru was as coarse as a proud cat, but that made it all worth it once he had the man under him and desperately moaning his name. 

"Ew, get that perverted look off your face, you Chad. I'm not going to fuck you." 

"And yet," Kojiro produced his naturally handsome smile, something no girl could resist, "You're still here." 

"Reduce the ego, okay? It makes it seem like you're overcompensating." 

Ouch.

Before he could rebuttal, Kaoru's eyes, concerned, fell on the couch, were Ai and the teenager were seated. Kojiro turned around to see what was up. 

Ainosuke still had the kid on his lap, holding his skinny wrist in a bruising grip and speaking closely and harshly in his ear. The kid had a pained expression on his face. He looked away from Ai, and moved to get off the man's lap, but Ai held him in place with a hand on his waist drawing him closer, while the hand around his wrist jerked him. 

Ai was saying something again. He released the grip he had on the boy's waist and palmed the other's jaw, fingers digging into wet cheeks as he forced the teen to look at him. 

"Fucking stop, I'm leaving..." The teen's words came out with a melancholic harshness to his tone. The kid tried again to leave Ai's hold, but the man only tightened his grip on his jaw and wrist. 

Kojiro's English wasn't the best but he could understand "stop".  
Ai was not stopping, and that was enough for him to do something. 

"Asshole, he said stop."  
Before Kojiro could say anything, Kaoru was already in front of the two, his slim fingers wrapped around Ainosuke's wrist in an attempt to take the man's hand off the teens face. 

Ai didn't even look at him, just kept his eyes on the kid, his grip around his wrist seemed to tighten, if that was even possible. 

"This has nothing to do with you. Hands off." 

Kojiro stepped behind his babe. Showing silent support for the other's intervention. Kaoru could deal with this. If back up was necessary, he'd be there.  
He won't steal his baby's thunder. 

Ai tsk'd as though they were annoying pests. Great friend he is.  
What was he drunk? Acting up like this.  
Even though he was around close friends, they still knew him as Ainosuke of the Shindo family. Ainosuke doesn't cause scenes, that's what Adam was for. 

Being friends with Ai for 6 years, Kojiro had never seen him blur those lines, until now. 

He glanced at the pale teenager who was still in Ai's hold, but his face had been released. The kids blonde roots were showing through his fading blue hair. From his angle, Kojiro couldn't see his expression. 

Just what the hell was going on here? 

"I'll call you later tonight. I'm not mad okay." The kid spoke lowly, his voice sounded raw, like he'd just cried or yelled, but save for a few dry tracks on his face, nothing indicated the later.

"Leave. This is private." Ai said to them, pulling the kid into his chest, a full embrace. The boy allowed it. 

Kaoru bared his teeth, disgusted. 

"I'm not going anywhere until I'm sure that kid's home, far from you, you creep." Kojiro loved when his baby was feisty. 

"Uh, um thanks..for the help, but I'm fine really." Blue boy said with a weak smile. Kojiro noticed that Ai's grip on his wrist hadn't lessened. "Also, I'm almost 18, so I'm not a kid." 

"That's cute," Kaoru said sarcastically, "but you're coming with me. Ai, let him go." 

Kojiro doesn't think he's ever seen Ainosuke glare at someone the way he was at Kaoru. Okay time to step in. 

"Let's all just cool down okay? We just want to talk to the kid and when everyone's cool, you guys can talk about whatever private things you were talking about. Just wanna make sure no one gets hurt." He shrugged his powerful shoulders, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. People were starting to stare. 

The pale boy whispered something in Ai's ear, that resulted in him relaxing his grip on the boy's wrist, but not letting go. Kojiro heard "I love you", and by the look Kaoru gave him, he was sure Kaoru heard it too. 

"I'm sorry." Ai breathed into the teen's silken hair. 

"I'll call, okay?" 

"Yeah... I'm sorry." Ai repeated, almost pleading. 

"Its okay."

The teen patted the hand still holding his wrist.  
Finally, Ai let go.  
He placed a kiss through the man's messy midnight blue hair, upon his temple.  
Ai leaned into it, closing his eyes.

"I'll call. I love you." The boy repeated.

Ai nodded. 

The teen finally looked at Karou.  
"Thank you." He said, formally. "I'm okay now. I'm leaving." 

"Wait, I want to talk to you." Kaoru followed the kid towards the door. Kojiro heard the last traces of his voice asking the teen if he was okay.  
He'd get that story later. For now... 

He turned his attention back over to Ai. 

"So...what the hell was that about?" 

Ai leaned back into the couch and ran his hand through his messy hair, pushing his bangs back only to have it fall, covering his face.  
Hiding.  
That's Adam's look.  
Ainosuke Shindo didn't hide. His hair was always properly styled to show the world just who he was. 

Reciving no answer, Kojiro continued, "As a reminder, there are some people here who don't know you as Adam, so I'd be careful." He sat down next to his friend. 

Ai grinned, a low laugh leaving his chest. His hand was behind his head and he looked at the ceiling. 

"I can't even be free in my own fucking apartment." 

Kojiro, relaxed smile ever present on his lips, nodded in understanding to the other's predicament. 

"Yeah well, you're the one who said we could bring a plus one. So..." he tried to joke. Ai didn't laugh but he let out a breath in acknowledgment of the joke. 

"It's my fault right?" He said, his voice far away. Thinking. 

"Depends what "it" you're talking about. Inviting people to your place or sexually assaulting a teenager? Those are two very different things my friend." 

At that statement, Ai looked at him. He eyes were unreadable, but Kojiro could tell he was not in a pleasant mood this night. 

"Is that what it looked like?" 

"Yeah. It was, pretty bad. Either that, or abuse. Either way, a minor is a minor, and when they say stop, bro you gotta stop." 

Kojiro leaned back on the couch, his posture matching Ai's. A beer sounded really good right now. He hated having serious conversations, especially about stuff like this. 

"Wow. So that's what others see? A fucking minor." Ai sounded amused, like he'd heard a statement that was supposed to be wise but was disappointed by its stupidity. 

Kinda hurt Kojiro's pride. 

"I'm just telling it how it is." 

Ai nodded, closing his eyes again, but still grinning, his sharp canines on display. 

Kojiro got up to grab a beer after all. 

"You want one, or are you already drunk?" He asked. 

Ai let out an derisive laugh. "Yeah, I'll have one."  
He retrieved a silver cigarette case from his pocket. He deftly lit a stick and indulged in the tobbaco like it was a delicacy, a relief. 

Kojiro returned, placing the other's bottle on the coffee table. 

"So what is he? Your boyfriend?" 

Ai sat up to grab his drink. He gave one small shake of his head, no. 

"He's the love of my life...". 

Getting up with his drink, he continued, "My Eve."  
He held the cigarette between his lips and made his way to the balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter thinking, "what kind of person would start an illegal, underground skateboarding circuit?" And came to the conclusion that someone who said "fuck da police" would. 
> 
> Adam = big fuck da police vibes
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments.  
> Eden supremacy 😌✊🏽🤝🏽


	5. Everything I wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a dream, I got everything I wanted. Not what you think, and if I'm being honest, it might've been a nightmare.
> 
> I had a dream, I got everything I wanted. But when I wake up, I see you with me. And you say, as long as I'm here, no one can hurt you...
> 
> I tried to scream, but my head was underwater.

"Are you sure?"

Kaoru's strict voice halted the boy's movement towards the door. His arm fell back to his side, away from the handle, and that moment of hesitation is the most Kaoru could ask for. He didn't move from his position atop the small set of steps that led to the door. He'd wait for the boy's decision: stay or go.

"That I'm okay? Yeah, I'm sure."

By his tight voice, Kaoru knew the kid has holding back: tears? Frustration? Anger? Probably all 3 and more. It was now or never, he'd have to be careful.

"That's good, but that wasn't what I was referring to." He kept his voice calm, even. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

The teen responded with a scoff. The bravado of ignorant youth. Kaoru didn't miss the hint of wetness that trailed behind; the beginnings of a sob masquerading as righteous anger.  
Teenagers, all they do is lash out.  
He waited, narrowing his eyes when the boy released a deep breath. Steadying himself.

"No. I'm not." A sigh, his shoulders slumped.  
He still wouldn't look at Kaoru.  
"But I've recently realized that most people don't actually know what their doing, and...don't have much control over their own lives. So, I guess ... welcome to reality."

The boy's voice was surprisingly calm and gentle when he spoke, surrendered.

'He probably thinks he's being responsible.' Kaoru thought dryly.

"If you want to change your situation, that's always an option. You aren't stuck-" he paused when the boy turned to him.

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude, I probably missed your name, but who are you?"

"You are being rude, and apology accepted. Usually you introduce yourself first to your elders." Kaoru kept his strict persona. He won't go easy on him, that never works.

Surprisingly the pale boy actually looked apologetic.  
'Maybe he's not so arrogant'.

"Right, sorry. Uh I'm...", he trailed.

"I'll know if you give me a fake name." Kaoru's eyes narrowed.

"I- okay. Yeah, sorry. I'm Langa." No last name. Alright then.

"Call me Cherry Blossom, or Cherry."

"No way that's your name."

Kaoru took the two steps down needed to get closer to the other.

"All you need to know is that I'm a friend of Adam's, I know how messed up he is, and I can help you if you'll let me." His stern eyes looked right into Langa's, who's in turn, became glossy with wetness.

The teen slowly nodded his head no, his silvery hair effortlessly following the movement and obscuring some of his features.

"Why does everyone just expect the worst? He's not...you guys are really pessimistic people." 

"What happened back there?" Kaoru wanted to get away from the door. Langa seemed ready to shut down and bolt at any moment.

"Just a fight. But yeah, I can understand why so many people would be worried. But trust me, it looked worse than it actually was." He rubbed the back of his head, trying to play it off with an apathetic tone and bored expression.

He probably didn't notice that the wrist Ai had held was starting to bruise. Kaoru kept the observation to himself.

"It's perfectly normal to fight in a relationship." Kaoru agreed, trying to take the teen out of a state of heightened defense. "And if you say you're fine, then I'll take your word. But even we need help sometimes with our...responsibilities. So if you need help handling something," Kaoru pulled out his personal calligraphy card with his pseudonym and number, "call."

Langa took the card.  
Kaoru breathe an internal sigh of relief.

"Thanks...", he thoughtfully played with it on his fingers before pocketing it.

"You're free to go now if you want."

The boy stood, eyes on the ground and brows knit in thought.

"He didn't hurt me. And he never has. And he never will." Langa's tone was clear, enunciated.

Kaoru looked at him, thin brows raised in surprise. He wasn't expecting that.

Langa continued, "But you should know that ... That he's not a bad person. You're his friend so..."

"He's not a bad person. I know."

Langa nodded, and opened the door, "Thanks again, um, Cherry." Kaoru smiled.

Well, that went much better than he thought it'd go. But now he was going to have a hard time sleeping. His nerves were beginning to catch up to him, and he could already feel his anxiety kicking in.

He'd stay with Koji tonight.  
Dammit. The gorilla was going to get an ego boost from that.

* * *

Hika has never seen two people truly in love until now as she watches Adam and Snow skate together in the safe haven that is "S".

The new and exclusive underground skateboarding course had recently began allowing skaters who carried the pass inside its metaphorical walls. Hika's there because her boyfriend was crazy enough to beef with Joe and not break a bone.

Although he lost, Joe gave him a pass for "having some balls". Since she skates herself, and by association, she's able to come and witness what could only be described as love.

Adam, as always, had his wild navy blue hair and a white mask obscuring his eyes. He had his skateboard connected to Snow's, gloved hands gently holding Snow's slim waist and sensually maneuvering the other to get closer to him as they glid effortlessly together on the smooth pavement. Adam led their dance and Snow followed. He'd always know what to do: when to get close and when to step away; when to lay his head on Adam's shoulder and enjoy the freedom. They moved seamlessly around each other, as if on solid ground rather than two skateboards moving nearly 30mph. Snow looked content, laughing and grinning when dipped or when they both stepped in rhythm, or humming serenely to a song only they could hear. Both transported to a realm that no one else could enter even if they tried.

The first time anyone sees their dance, the natural reaction is panic, fear, and absolute awe. Doing something as crazy as dancing a waltz or tango, or just holding each other as you moved together to your own reality, while skateboarding, is something that would strike terror in the hearts and minds of any sane boarder. But this is Hika's 3rd time witnessing their dance, and she's come to her own conclusion that the famous Adam has finally found someone as crazy as he is; someone who has no fear and takes the terror in stride.

"Adam and Eve's ritual" is what some at "S" called it. She called it love. The amount of trust and synchronization it must take to do something so beautiful, can only come from love. Adam calls himself "The Matador of Love". No fear in love.  
Eve must be his "missing rib".  
It's both intimidating and awe-inspiring.  
How lucky, to find your other half.

* * *

Reki wakes up to his phone's incessant buzzing.  
What time is it?  
He squint his eyes as they adjust to the brightness of the screen.  
4am.

The missed call is from Langa ... who has called him five times!  
Reki's heart rate picks up.  
It's Monday morning. Langa spent the weekend with Adam.

The phone is ringing in his ear and he prays for the click to signify Langa's answer.  
'Please please please be okay, please pick up.'

"Reki," Langa is whispering. Panic laces his voice.

"Langa!" Reki let out his held breath. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Did he do anything-"

"Reki, can you do me a favor?"

A favor? He called 5 times at 4am.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

Always, always, "I'm fine."

"Why do you sound like your crying if your fine?"

Silence.

"Langa?" Reki got up, putting on his joggers. "Where are you?"

"Reki, please just-" a shaky breath, "just listen."

Reki tries to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Okay. Okay I'm listening." His voice is hoarse.

"I'm going somewhere, probably for a while, but I can't tell you right now where I'm going or how long I'll be gone."

"Why?"  
Why are you telling me this?  
Why are you doing this?  
Why?

"Because I don't know, I don't know where we're - I'm going so-"

"He's taking you somewhere? Against your will?"

"No! Not really -it's complicated. He's not himself right now, so he doesn't really know...its complicated but I need you to go to my house and I need you to get a pink card on the table in my room, and call the number on that card. Okay?"

Langa's breaths are shaking as he waits in the silence for Reki's voice.

"Langa, why are you letting him do this?"

On the other end, there's a frustrated sob that ends as soon as it starts. He sniffs the mucus back into his nose.

"He's not doing anything. He hasn't hurt me or anything like that, he's just not in a good state of mind right now okay? And,"  
a swallow,  
"and if you call that number, please call them, and tell them that he's, I dunno... I don't know how to say it in Japanese..."

"He's what?"

"Manic. I think it's manic."

Reki nodded.

"Are you safe?"

"Yeah. We're just in the car, and he's sleeping. I'm keeping an eye on him."

"Are you scared?"

There was a pause.  
Reki grips his phone, biting his lip. He tastes blood.

"Yeah." Comes Langas shaky voice. "Yeah, I am."

"Okay. I'm coming."

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update soon, but this week is gonna be busy for me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments, and kudos.
> 
> As always, Eden supremacy 😌✊🏽
> 
> Concept for Matador of Love:  
> https://holyastronauts.tumblr.com/post/643053333171552256


	6. Like Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's hard for you, but it's not fair, going sick in the head trying to get you there.

"Hello?" Langa sounded groggy like he'd just woken up. Kaoru noted the faint sound of ocean waves licking the shore. It just turned seven, and the sun was embracing the sky, burning the edges with its singed orange and reds. Kaoru waved Kojiro and the redhead boy, Reki, out of Koji's room. He wanted to talk to the kid alone.  
  
"Hello? Cherry?" Langa repeated into the call. Kaoru realized he hadn't returned the boy's initial hello.  
  
"Yes, this is Cherry," he sighed. His anxieties were building up in him. This scene was both reminiscent and ridiculously ironic. "Are you alone right now Langa?"  
  
"In a way..." Langa's voice was far away, he'd moved the phone away from him, probably looking around.  
  
"Tell me the situation."  
  
"I'm in the car...Adam's car." He spoke softly.

"Is Tadashi, the driver, is he with you?"  
  
"No. It was so random. Adam just kicked him out-"  
  
"Slow down. In order, tell me what happened?"  
  
A swallow. He heard rustling, Langa was adjusting his position.  
  
"We were driving back from S ... Adam was in a bad mood, a really bad mood. He yelled at Tadashi and almost hit him. I've, I've never seen him so angry before ... I tried to tell him to cut it out but, then he started saying stuff that ... that didn't really make sense to me. Like, about taking him away or like death and stuff. Then, he kicked Tadashi out of the car and just drove off."  
  
Kaoru took off his glasses and leaned back in Kojiro's chair, he kept his voice stern but felt his heartbeat had already begun to pick up on his anxiety. "Why was he angry?"  
  
"I think ... I think it's because Tadashi found out he'd ... he wasn't taking his medicine, but-"  
  
"What?!", Kaoru knew his voice could sound overly harsh at times, and he tried to reign that in while speaking to Langa, because he understood Langa, he'd been there. But Langa had _more_ than him. Langa shouldn't, couldn't be allowed to make the same mistakes. "Did you know?" He was ice cold, scolding the teen.  
  
There was silence and Kaoru looked at his phone to make sure the call was still connected.  
  
A meek, "Yeah... I knew."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"He convinced you he didn't need them as long as you were there with him, didn't he?" It would be hypocritical to laugh at the kid. Kaoru had fallen for stupider lies and made more mistakes than this.  
  
He's still making them.  
  
Langa's tone remained docile, "Yeah, he did. ... I'm so stupid."  
  
Kaoru didn't object; his silence an acceptance of the label. It's better Langa realized this now.  
  
"It's all my fault."  
  
But Kaoru would not allow him to believe this claim.  
  
"It's Adam's fault. Don't ever say that again."  
  
Langa's voice was thicker now, heavy with emotion that he was trying to keep in check.

He was crying, Kaoru knew the tears weren't for himself, but for Adam.  
  
"Is he gonna be okay?" He was scared, and Kaoru wanted to comfort him; understood every feeling Langa himself couldn't explain.  
  
"Where is he?" Kaoru whispered to hide his own growing emotions.  
  
"He woke up and took us to the beach." Langa wiped his nose with his sleeves, steadying his voice. "He knows I like the beach and he said he wanted me to feel better and stop crying."  
  
"Stop trying to defend him Langa, where is he?"  
  
Langa was silent. Most likely debating in his own thoughts if he was doing what Kaoru had just accused him of doing.  
  
"He went to pick up some food and stuff for us at a store close by. I'm watching the car."  
  
"Do you have the keys?"  
  
"No, he took it. I'm waiting for him to get back. ... It's not like I'm trapped or anything. It's a convertible and the roof is down."  
  
"Good to know." Kaoru made sure his sarcasm was evident.  
  
"Cherry, this isn't the first time he's been off his meds, right? He's going to be okay, right?"  
  
He rubbed his face with his hand, dragging his palm up through his pink hair, but the loose strands simply settled back around his face.  
  
"I don't know. Adam hides it well, his mania. It's usually stress or trauma-induced, and comes and goes. I can't tell when it gets really bad because it comes in bouts. Only Tadashi can notice it." He sighed, "but if Adam left him somewhere for dead and drove off with you, then I think it must be bad right now."  
  
"After- ... after he slept for a bit, he seemed calmer, isn't that good?"  
  
Kaoru formed a melancholic smile. "You're still more worried about him than you are about yourself." He said the obvious because Langa couldn't see it.  
  
'Love is blind' is a statement spoken too freely for how dangerous it is.  
  
After all, he's still here. He's still ' _A Friend of Adam's._ '  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Should I be worried about myself?", such a soft-spoken boy.  
  
Kaoru released a gentle, forlorn laugh. It maybe sounded mocking to Langa, but he wasn't laughing at the boy. He laughed at how painfully ironic it was that he should be the recipient of such a question.  
  
He remembers asking Tadashi that same question. He was ignorant. He was love-struck and foolish.

He held the side of his face where, sometimes, he could still feel the pain.  
  
"If you're just gonna laugh at me, I'm hanging up." Langa diffidently threatened. The boy was scared but felt brave at this moment.  
  
Kaoru thought he'd been brave once too. He later realized that Adam had permitted that feeling until he decided Kaoru was no longer allowed the luxury.  
  
"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at myself." He smiled and looked out the large windows that Koji chose because it comforts him. "Listen to me. You might feel like you're in control right now, that Adam is a victim who you can save. But ... it's not that simple."  
  
"I know. I have no idea what I'm doing. I already fucked up by hiding his meds for him from Tadashi. I don't want to mess up anymore. You said you could help so..."  
  
"You want him to be okay." It wasn't a question, but Langa answered anyway.  
  
"Yeah. I want to fix this."  
  
"Then first, understand that he lied to you." Kaoru craved a cigarette right now. He'd promised Koji he'd quit. He brought his paper fan to his lips and tapped it there to distract himself. A habit he'd picked up to keep his hands busy.  
  
Langa scoffed, as Kaoru predicted he would. He had the same reaction too back then.  
  
"Okay ... what did he lie about?" Langa did better than he had done. He's entertaining the notion. Kaoru had shut it down entirely.  
"That he only needs you. That you're the only one who can understand him. That you can save him from himself. That as long as you're with him, he won't be broken anymore."  
  
Silence.  
  
"He said that didn't he, Langa? All that mattered, that is real, is Adam and Eve."  
  
"What does this have to do with helping him get back to normal?"

Denial. Karou smiled bitterly at the resemblance.  
  
"He was never normal." He sighed, "His wounds are too deep, and you can't save him. He's going to hurt you once he gets bored of you ..." he swallowed pushing down those memories, "he's going to throw you away, and he'll look for another person to replace whatever feeling you initially gave him -"  
  
"I'm not you." Langa interjected. Candid and confident.  
  
The statement blanked Kaoru's thoughts.  
  
The possibility of truth behind those words hurt. Maybe he was just meant to be thrown away, no matter how long he held on. No matter how much pain he endured. Maybe he just wasn't the one.

Maybe Langa _wasn't_ him.  
  
Or maybe Langa was just as foolish as he had been ... as he still is.  
  
"And yet you find yourself at some unknown location, waiting for your manic high boyfriend to come back to you." He chuckled.  
  
Kaoru thought he was above mocking a 17-year old. But then again, he also thought he was over him, Adam.  
He's disgusted at how his chest tightens.  
Fuck this.  
  
"He calmed down after he slept and I just need to keep him like that until I can convince him to take his meds. If you're not going to help, I'll just ... I'll just figure it out myself."  
  
Kaoru remembered when he'd said those same words to Kojiro three years ago.  
  
His mouth tasted bitter. He wanted a cigarette.  
  
"When you're with him ... you feel like you can do anything..." Kaoru spoke without knowing why. The words just came out. Softly and cruelly.  
  
He continued, "Your world is so dull without him. But when you're with him everything glows, feels more vibrant, like you're finally alive. He's like a drug that you need more and more of to stay functioning and happy." He tasted the salty tears on his lips, remembering.  
  
He continued, "You wonder how you ever lived without him. When you're not with him, you feel so lonely and scared that you'll become a shell of who you are in those moments you are with him. You feel desperate for him, for his attention, for his smile, for him to hold you ... you feel like you're the only one. Just the two of you against the fucking world..." he breathes in, looking at the white ceiling.  
  
He continued, "Nothing else matters when it's just the two of you. The nights taste like gold, and when the sun comes out, you can't help but hate it because it's taking him away from you. He's enchanting. He never does anything wrong. Others just don't understand him. Only you do. Only you can help him...he'll never hurt you." Kaoru released a breathy, tired laugh, "Langa, you don't know what he's capable of."  
  
Langa breathes into the call. The boy stayed silent. Kaoru allowed it.  
  
"What should I do?" His question was wet with tears. He spoke so softly. Always so softly. The opposite of Kaoru. "What can I do?"  
  
"For him? Or for yourself?"  
  
Silence. Kaoru closed his eyes. They both took the time to think.  
  
_What can I do?_  
  
"For both of us." Langa whispered.  
  
"Leave him, before it's too late." Hypocrite, what a hypocrite he was.  
  
"That's not fair." Langa said, tired. Defeated. "It's not fair."  
  
"It's not easy either. So I don't expect that from you." He was still here after all. Even after everything, he was still here.  
  
Kojiro doesn't know what Adam did to him, only that they broke up after a bad fight, and that Kaoru wasn't ready for a committed relationship after his with Adam ended for good.

Kojiro doesn't know Adam when he was angry. Truly angry. Doesn't know that Kaoru covered the bruises and wounds with his hair and makeup. 

Kojiro said he'd wait for him, and Kaoru loved him so much. But he didn't deserve him, not when a part of him still belonged to Adam.  
  
_Till death do us part._  
  
He can never love another person the same way he loved Adam. But Adam ... Adam could just move on.  
  
It truly isn't fair.  
  
"Share your location with me, I'm coming to get you. Tadashi probably knows where he's going so don't worry if your phone dies." He wiped his eyes and placed his glasses over them.  
  
"What if he gets angry again...or goes manic and starts saying crazy stuff about us dying together?"  
  
"He what?" Kaoru sat up.  
  
"Last night, he ... I think he was talking about us being together forever and something about death? I told you, I didn't really get it. Sometimes he talks in like poetry or stories, or something, and my Japanese isn't that good."  
  
This was worse than he thought.  
  
"He won't hurt you as long as he knows you love him and he doesn't feel stressed out or feel that your relationship is threatened. At least, I don't think so. Honestly, in this state, he can pretty much do anything."  
  
"I'll just, stay calm...I don't feel scared anymore. I think I have a better understanding of this now. I think I get it."  
  
_'That's because you don't know what he's capable of .'_ Kaoru thought.  
  
"Okay. We're coming to get you. Don't tell him that we're coming." Kaoru kept the rising panic out of his voice.  
  
"Cherry ... I think ... I think everything's gonna be okay."  
  
Cherry understood that Langa meant "Adam" when he said "everything".  
  
The kid thought he could still do this, that he was different. Kaoru knew there's no convincing him. He had to learn for himself.  
  
It took Kaoru 6 years.

And he still clings on.  
  
"Let's hope so." He ended the call and went to Kojiro in the kitchen. The man was cooking breakfast, which Kaoru knew he'd be forced to eat even though he currently felt like throwing up.

* * *

  
Reki sat impatiently on the couch, tapping his foot and constantly checking his phone. It vibrated with a text from Langa: "Thanks Reki, I think it's gonna be ok. Cherry is coming to get me, and I'm ok. Plz don't worry 💙"  
  
Reki turned to Cherry who had taken a seat at the island and was sipping on a glass of cold water. His phone was to his ear, calling someone.  
  
"He's okay?" The redhead asked, both confused and exasperated by the suddenness of this entire situation.  
  
Kaoru lightly nodded in confirmation, putting a hand up to signify he was about to talk on the phone.  
  
Reki turned his attention back to his cell: "I'm comin too! Do u know where he's taking you? Technically this is kidnapping!"  
  
He received an instant reply: "😂😂 I'm at the beach. We're gonna have a breakfast picnic here I think is what he's planning. Kidnapping is overkill. More like a surprise road trip I guess. Im not like bound and being tortured"  
  
"What the hell?" Reki said under his breath. He looked at Cherry again. The man had his back to Reki, speaking softly into the phone. Joe had started dishing out the omelets he made.  
  
Rather than texting back, he decided to call the other. The call ended after 3 rings. He texted, "Can you talk rn?"  
  
No response.  
  
5 minutes and still no response. Reki sat at the island, sipping on orange juice. He couldn't eat the fancy-looking omelet Joe whipped up for them. He needed to know Langa was safe. He needed Langa back here, with him.  
  
This was all his fault. He should've stopped the relationship sooner. He should've told someone Langa was meeting this ... this crazy person in the middle of the night. If anything happened to Langa, he won't be able to live with himself.  
  
His phone vibrated. He grabbed it and checked the message. From Langa: "Can't talk rn. Adam's back, and idk, it's rude. Is it important?"  
  
IS IT IMPORTANT?!  
  
Reki stood from his seat, rapidly texting as he paced back to the couch.  
  
"u called me at 4AM CRYING!! And now your acting like nothing is wrong??? What the fuck Langa!"  
  
"Cherry took care of it. I told you I just needed you to call him. That's all. It's okay now."  
  
"Tell me what's going on with u! Ur okay with him just taking u random places in the dead of night?"  
  
"No I'm not, but I told you, he wasn't in a right state of mind"  
  
"And NOW he is???"  
  
"When I see you guys later, I'll explain everything ok?"  
  
"Explain NOW"  
  
No reply.  
  
Reki turned to Cherry who was arguing with Kojiro about eating the omelet he'd prepared.

He had never felt so frustrated. How can they be so calm?  
  
"What's going on Cherry?!" He shouldn't yell. He barely knew these two and they've been so kind and hospitable to him. But he's so distraught. He felt like he was losing his best friend in a way that surpassed physical separation. Nothing was making sense.  
  
The two turned to him at his outburst. Kaoru's features softened to something that resembled pity, and Reki grimaced at the look.  
  
"What did he say?" Kaoru asked. The sincerity in his question did little to appease Reki's turmoil.  
  
"He," Reki's eyes looked down, scanning the hardwood floors, "He said he was okay, and that everything was fine."  
  
"Then it's just that." Kaoru turned to his plate and took the fork Kojiro had been offering him.  
  
"How can you say that? Does any of this seem fine to you?!"  
  
"You can lower your voice." Kaoru warned. It was too damn early for this shit. "Of course it's not fine. That's why we're going to get him. But if he says _he's_ fine, then you have to accept it."  
  
"Fuck that." Reki sneered. "Fuck that." He began typing another text to Langa.  
  
Kaoru tried to swallow his breakfast. Joe placed a comforting hand atop his, gently squeezing his slender fingers. He gave Kaoru a warm, reassuring smile but Kaoru couldn't return it.  
  
The food tasted bitter on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I patently waited to for more episodes to come out so I could get a feel of the characters better. And BOY am I glad I did!! This show just feeds us so much good content 👏🏽👏🏽👏🏽
> 
> I began writing Langa's POV in hopes it adds more to the story, maybe clarity too. Check it out if u want. It's "Sight of Your Soul", part 2 of this series. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments, and kudos.
> 
> Eden Supremacy 🌹❄


End file.
